


The Family

by liru



Series: The Goddess and her Soulmates [1]
Category: Septic egos, Youtubers
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Demigods, F/M, Flashbacks, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Non-human, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Child Abuse, Rating May Change, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Violence, Weird Plot Shit, mentions of torture, non-sexual nudity, soul-mate AU, time-travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liru/pseuds/liru
Summary: "I am not a good person, but I am not the bad guy and I'll be dammed if you try and hurt them."
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Liru, Chase Brody/Liru, Henrik Von Schneeplestien/Liru, Jackaboy Man/Liru, Jacksepticeye/Liru, Jameson Jackson/Liru, Liru & Robbie The Zombie, Marvin The Magnificent/Liru
Series: The Goddess and her Soulmates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1563424
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter One: 1823 October 10th The πυγολαμπίδα

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!

Jack was running, he didn’t know where he was, when he got there or how long he’s been there but what he does know is that he was in a forest and the sun was beginning to set. He could hear their taunts about his brothers, about how they’ve never visited him, haven’t even written to him. He hasn’t heard anything from them since they got adopted. Even though they are five of his soulmates.

‘ _Do they even remember me?_ ’ and then Anti… he tried to block it out, he really did but he just couldn’t take it anymore, the emptiness left behind like a festering wound caused their absence.

His eyes begin to tear up, blurring his vision which leads to him tripping over something, probably a raised root, and land onto a path he’s never seen before. Before he could comprehend what just happened a horse that was blacker than night had slammed to a stop and threw itself up on its hind legs letting out a sound that was more of a wild dogs growl than a horses whinny.

Just as he was about to scramble away from the giant horse, ‘ _seriously I’ve never seen a horse this big_ ’ whose eyes he would swear until his dying day glowed red, he heard someone yell in a language that made the thing in his head growl.

“Stella! Kio diable!” The cloaked person ‘ _girl?_ ’ yelled as he heard them hit the ground with a thump and at the sound of her voice, a feeling of familiarity slams into him like a frying pan.

‘ _Someone rides this thing?’_ Was the first thing he thought before he scrambled over to the fallen person to help them up.

“I-I-I’m so s-sorry I-” He cuts himself off just as he grabbed onto their hands seeing what looks like a soft green lightning move across their skin and he had followed it up to th-Her face, and all at once the feeling of the words _Oh, there you are_ wash over me as he feels a warm and calming yet chaotic presence mix with his own mind. His heart pounds in his chest as he looks her in the eye that isn’t covered by hair, it’s a beautiful blue, like the night sky whenever it was clear on a full moon. He was snapped out of his thoughts when she whispered something under her breath.

“Q-Quam?”

“H-Here,” He stutters out, grabbing her unnaturally warm hands and helping her stand, not noticing the suspicious look in her eyes.

“Thank you.” she said nearly causing Jack to jump out of his skin as he was not expecting her to talk and in all honesty it was more of how soft and soothing her voice was. He snaps out of his thoughts realizing he was just staring and his cheeks heat up as he stutters out,

“O-oh, uh y-your welcome.” He mentally curses himself for stuttering so much before realizing he was still holding her hands and quickly pulled them away trying to stutter out an apology waving his hands slightly before she bursts into giggles causing his heart skip a beat 

_‘It’s so pretty’_ He’s quickly brought out of that thought when she speaks,

“Cute.” She noted with a small smile in an accent that wasn’t from around here. Well if his face wasn’t red before it sure was now. 

“What's your name?”

“O-oh, um, my name is Jack.” He mentally applauds himself for only stuttering once though that doesn’t stop his heart from stuttering when she smiles.

“Nice to meet ya Jack, I’m Liru.” She replied sticking her tongue between her teeth for a second and god did that look adorable.

“Nice to meet you Liru.” He replies before she would think he was staring at her… again. She got this thoughtful look on her face before asking, “Would you like to walk with me and Stella?”

He looks at her in confusion before he feels a tuft of hot hair roll over him and he quickly jumps, turning to the source and freezes before looking up seeing the large death black horse with _‘Black?’_ eyes that he swears were red at first. Liru giggles from behind him and she steps up next to him putting a hand that looks comically small compared to it on it’s nose and gently petting it.

“This is Stella, my horse.” She looks over at him with a smile before saying, “Go on, she won't bite.”

He looks at the horse and swallows nervously before putting a shaky hand on it’s nose as he feels it stare into his very soul. He watches nervously as she just stares at him before gently nudging her nose into his hand. He instantly relaxes and lets out a breath of air he hadn’t realized he was holding and he could hear Liru giggle from beside him as he pets Stella’s nose.

“So would you like to walk with us?” He looks over and without thinking says yes. She smiles, “Good.”

She walks back to where she fell and picks up a…. _‘Scythe?’_ It was bigger than she was with a golden pole and silver blade with a ruby and sapphire colored eye on the blade and on top on the poll was a bunch of charms connected to thin silver ropes or chains to poll. He was wondering how he didn’t notice it before hand as she attached it Stella’s side removing a leather sack from the same side before turning to him, pulling him from his thoughts as she said, 

“Alright let's go.” as she began to walk down the dirt path, he walked quickly to keep up with her and walk beside her.

“So, where are you from?” He asks so they don’t have to walk in silence. She shrugs a bit before replying, “Nowhere really. What about you?”

“A village not far from here, I think.” He mutters the last part since he wasn’t sure for how long he ran. He doesn't notice her confused look and tilted head as he hopes she doesn’t ask questions. They continue to walk in silence before coming to a field that's by a lake that he knows for a fact he’s never seen before. She walks over to the side of the lake and he follows quickly as she walks over to what looks like a bridge made of stones and tree roots and quickly makes her way across it to a little island surrounded by Rose bushes and lush trees that shouldn’t be this green this time of year. She finally stops walking as they get to a grass clearing, setting down the bag and turning to him.

“I hope you're hungry. There’s a lot of food.” Just as she said that his stomach growled loudly causing him to blush and her to laugh. Jack quickly walks over and sits in front of her, red faced. She begins to pull out food and he can feel his mouth water at the smell of the surprisingly still warm soup and cool sandwiches.

“I knew there was a reason I felt like I needed to make more than normal.” As she handed me a jar of warm potato ‘ _and ham!’_ soup, a ham and cheese sandwich along with a spoon. He quickly opens the jar of soup and dug in eating eagerly and freezes when he hears her laugh and say,

“Slow down Πυγολαμπίς you’re eating like you haven’t eaten in days.” She teases, making him freeze, his eyes flickering to her face and his face turns red from shame rather than embarrassment. He sits a little straighter looking down and out of the corner of his eyes he can see her teasing grin turn into a frown.

“Jack,” She says in a soft voice like one would use for a frightened animal. “When's the last time you ate?” she prodded gently and he can feel himself begin to panic, worried that she might be mad at him. 

“Jack.” She prodded again but this time a little sterner.

“I-It doesn’t m-matter. B-besides I'm-” He gets cut off. 

“Jack!” she snaps causing him to flinch and her voice goes back to being soft but stern.

“How long as it been Jack.” He forces himself to relax realizing she isn’t angry at him but he's still on edge. 

“T-two day’s.” He answers quietly and the sound of metal beginning to bend fills the air and causes him to panic again, 

“B-But s-since today is my b-birthday I-I might-” He’s cut off again but this time by the sound of silver snapping and the top half of her spoon flying off somewhere.

He flinches as she sets down the spoon and jar before getting up and walking to him quickly. He drops the spoon and jar and before he can scramble away she pulls him into the warmest hug he’s ever had.

He sits there in shock before beginning to melt into it and cry and cry and cry before he finally manages to calm down, she pulls away and so did he albeit rather reluctantly and when he looks up at her there are little glowing bugs everywhere, illuminating the soft smile spreading across her face. He feels her hand brush away some hair from his forehead causing him to panic for a second realizing she uncovered the one on his forehead before seeing her smile grow a bit and says in a fond voice, “You too, huh.”

He looks at her in confusion as she moves the hair covering her face out of the way revealing two more soul-marks ones of a red phoenix with green accents and blue eyes underneath her right eye covering her cheek the tail feathers going down the her lower jaw, going through a large scar, like the one covering his right lower arm, and then an identical copy of the one of my forehead on hers, a heart, a spade, a diamond and a club creating a diamond on her forehead, just like his. He’s shocked and he can’t help but stare before her giggle snaps him out of his thoughts as he watches her go and sit back in her spot.

“Eat.” He doesn't bother arguing with her and he quickly eats the sandwich and soup while she eats hers with a new spoon. He lays back content, his eyes closed and as he opens them he’s greeted with the sight of glowing bugs flying in-front of his face. He looks at them in confusion, jumping a bit when Liru speaks up, “They’re Lightning bugs.”

“Huh?”

“Or fireflies.” He looks at her as she watches the ones flying around him fondly, “Whichever you choose to call them, they’re still beautiful, dead useful to when you don’t have a lit lantern, as long as you don’t scare them of course.”

He looks back at the little bugs whispering “Fireflies huh.” as he continues to watch them dance in-front of the night sky. 

‘ _W_ _ait… night sky?_ ’ He suddenly realizes just how late it really is and he shoots up quickly exclaiming, 

“I need to get home!” He quickly stands up and looks at her as she stands up obviously confused saying in a kind voice,

“You know you can just come with me, you don’t have to go back there.”

He shakes his head no vigorously, “Nononono, you don’t understand I need to go back.” 

He looks at her with pleading eyes, barely noticing the sadness coming from her, before she frowns, sighing, her tone resigned. “Alright, come with me, Stella and I will take you home.” 

Before he can thank her, she walks back to the bridge quickly crossing it with him close behind jogging to catch up as they get back to her horse. Once they get to Stella she goes and grabs her scythe before strapping it to her back as the horse bowed for her so she could get on putting the hood to her cloak up. He freezes looking at her realizing that she looks like the horseman, Death they called them, that the adults would talk about seeing in the forest late at night, the one that is responsible for so many disappearances if they wandered into their ‘ _her_ ’ forest. But he can’t find it in him to be scared, she’s the first person in ten years who was nice to him, to worry about him…

She looks over at him, her hood not covering her face like it should and she puts her hand out to help him on and when he sees the soft smile on her face, he can feel any worry disappear. He grabs her hand and she pulls him up so he’s sitting behind her.

“Lets go Stella.” The horse gets up quickly and he grabs onto Liru, letting his mind drift into the calm chaos of her mind, barely noticing a small flash of surprise that races through her mind as Stella takes off in full gallop towards his village. For some reason he doesn’t even question how she knew where he lived, just wraps his arms around her waist tighter and he could feel one of her hands on his arms as she keeps facing forward which he was great-full for since he could feel his face heat up. 

To make it stop he tries to focus on the noises around before realizing the only thing he could hear was the wind, there wasn’t any sound coming from Stella. Sure she was snorting every now and again but her hooves made no sound as they hit the ground over and over. Before he could begin to question, Stella began to slow before coming to a stop. As he sat up confused he realized they were already at his village.

“We’re here.” She said, peaking at him from over her shoulder as Stella knelt down for him and as he was sliding off the black horse he hears Liru say to him leaving no room for argument, “I’ll meet you around here tomorrow.”

He quickly turns to her in confusion and before he can say anything he feels her press a kiss to his cheek. His face turns redder than before and as she pulls away he can see her pink tinted cheeks in the moonlight. He stumbles back a bit as Stella stands up again and turns around, he looks up at Liru as she looks down at him before saying,

“Happy Birthday Jack. Sleep well.” Before he can say anything in return the horse and her are gone like a light and he just turns and stumbles towards the orphanage, her missing presence already leaving him feeling empty again.

Meanwhile, Liru is hanging onto Stella as they ride back home, absolutely ecstatic to have met one of her soulmates but also wondering how Jack could know how to use a mental connection. Wondering how someone so sweet could be her soulmate and forgetting about the little picnic area for the time being, her heart lighter but also heavier as she hears Stella’s voice enter my head.

She thinks about how absolutely gorgeous his soul was but also how clouded by trauma it is. How his song was muffled like a human trying to speak underwater. Stella must have felt her distress because the next think Liru know’s she asks,

“ _Shall I tell them to keep an eye on him when you aren’t around little one._ ”

Liru frowns to herself thinking, not wanting to invade his privacy but she’s also worried for his safety. She comes to her decision as her home comes into view and keeps her legs low as Stella’s bat-like wings come out as she takes off into the air, her eyes glowing red as she becomes a bit decayed. 

“Yes, but to not attack anyone until those humans,” She spits out like a bad taste, “lay a harming hand on him.”

“ _Of course little one._ ”

She thinks to herself looking at the moon before they land, ‘ _I’ll make them pay for hurting him._ ’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Stella! Kio diable! = Stella! What the hell!  
> Quam = How


	2. Chapter Two: 1824 October 10th Snow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before i start i would like to apologize for the wait my depression hit me like a goddamn truck so i’m gonna try and upload at least 1-2 times a week and i am so sorry about that. Anyway i hope you like it.

It’s been a full year since Jack met Liru and since then things have gotten a little weird but also a little better. Now they feed him everyday, granted it’s a piece of stale bread but it’s better then nothing, besides Liru gives him food everyday even when she’s busy she’ll just send Stella with a sack of food. Although weird things keep happening around here since then. For one Liru keeps getting spotted more, almost every week as it was about once every other month before that. Second Mrs. BlanchField, The orphanage’s owner, had gotten attacked and lost her left hand, the one she slapped him with a few hours before hand, after he told Liru. She won't say what happened but he thinks it might have been a wild dog or something. The third thing was that whenever Liru gave him flowers, instead of wilting they would _grow_ whenever he held them and wherever he went that plant life seemed to flourish.

Another thing was that there were two voices in my head now. One in pain that sounded a lot like me but sounded like it was struggling to speak, and the other was this weird… noise? He’s not sure what it is but he does know that it’s either scared of Liru or hates her. Probably both in all honesty and the thing he hates the most about it is that it keeps trying to control him, like it’s trying to possess me as if it was a demon… he thinks it wants to hurt Liru but he’s not sure, but what he is sure of is that he won't let it.

The final thing is actually what is happening now, he was doing what Liru said to do, waiting outside watching the roads while staying out of people's way praying to whatever higher power exists that they leave him alone, his back already hurts bad enough from this morning. All of the sudden he can feel the people _tense_ but the land almost seems to relax. 

He doesn't know how or why he’s never noticed how the land seemed to be tense up until this moment but it’s relaxation seems to make him relax with it. He quickly stands up, his attention pulled to the dirt road where people seem to be scrambling away from until his eyes land on a large snow white horse with a main and tail the color of the night sky and he swears he can see it’s eyes glowing green from here.

The horse seemed to be a few centimetres smaller than Stella with something in its mouth as it trotted up the road to the orphanage. He gets up walking to the road, knowing that the horse is here for me, stopping in the middle of it as the horse slows to a stop in front of him. Jack can see that it’s parchment in its mouth now and he carefully reaches up to grab it from it’s mouth with everyone’s eyes staring into the back of his head, the harsh whispers already beginning. He quickly opens it and begins to read it, letting the horse lean down and sniff his hair, shivering a bit when he feels it’s cold breath run down his spine.

_His name is Snow. He’ll take you to me today. When he stops, say ‘This is home to the queen’. Happy Birthday Πυγολαμπίς. -Liru._

Jack smiles a little at the use of the nickname she gave him, Lightning Bug. She still won't tell him why she calls him that. He tries to look up at Snow but he seems to be focusing towards my back sniffing much like a dog would. Jack does his best to look at Snow’s face as he reaches up petting his neck, speaking in a low voice only the horse could hear,

“Hey Snow,” The horse whinny happily, causing me to smile “are you here to take me to Liru?” He feels his head nod a bit before he suddenly lets out an angry snort, the ice cold air rush over the lash marks making him wince and jerk away from the feeling. Why did he do- the throbbing pain from his back cut’s that train of thought quickly before he freezes.

It’s Liru’s horse, of course it would know! The horse suddenly rears back snarling, not snorting, snarling and Jack quickly moves out of the way before turning just as Snow slams his hooves down on the ground towards Mr. Blanchfield who fell backwards only a few feet from where Jack was, clearly having intended to yank Jack away.

Snow begins to stomp towards Mr. Blanchfield as if trying to crush the cowering man beneath the giant hooves. As soon as Jack realizes this he quickly scrambles up, ignoring the burning protest coming from his back, and runs in front of the man throwing his hands up and yelling “STOP!” Snow stopped in his place just in front of Jack snorting, glaring at the retreating back of Mr. BlanchField.

Jack whispers in a soothing voice trying his best to copy Liru’s whenever he himself begins to panic, 

“Easy boy, why don’t we go to Liru.” That got his attention and he quickly knelt down for Jack who quickly got on and held onto the horse mane loosely so he didn't fall off as the horse stood back up.

Jack looks around and he can feel himself shrink under their glares and whispers of calling him a freak and Snow a monster. He leans down burying his face into Snow’s mane, feeling himself beginning to shake as Snow huffs angrily as he turns around. Jack tightens his grip just as Snow bolts off and Jack lets out a yelp despite expecting it. After a few minutes Jack sits up a bit as Snow slows down a bit but doesn’t stop and he can see that they were moving through the forest now and he forces himself to relax again despite the aching feeling in his back thinking to himself

‘ _Liru can’t know, I can’t tell her she’ll be furious that it happened again,_ ’ Jack shakes his head slightly, knowing that it’s pointless to hope she wouldn’t find out. He can’t even find it within himself to be worried about what would happen because he knows no matter what, he’s safe with her from now on.

' _Perhaps it wouldn't be such a bad thing if she finds out._ ' Something whispers in the back of his head,

He closes his eyes listening to the wind as they whip past everything and to the sound of Snow’s hooves hitting the ground which surprises him because he was honestly not expecting that. He thought it would have been like Stella’s and make no noise at all but guess not. He opens his eyes again, his mind flashing back to the looks he got from the people of the village, their whispers. It’s not the first time this has happened either and nowhere near the worst but it still hurts.

He sighs to himself knowing he was going to get beat when he went back tonight,

‘ _If I go back tonight,_ ’ And then his mind was racing through every offer Liru gave him and he could feel regret churning in his stomach from not accepting any of her offers, even more so when he realizes she stopped asking about 4 months ago.

He looks at their surroundings as they exit the forest and into a field with a sword and a red sash wrapped around the handle and a morning star with green sash wrapped around the handle crossed in the ground with the sword. Snow slows down to a trot and he can feel something is off about this place. Not in a bad way but… not in a good way either it was more like if he wasn't invited he would have his head cut off. The feeling got stronger the closer we got to the middle of the field, but he could also smell something, it smelt kind of like Liru honestly, Roses, fresh water, and something he can’t quite put his finger on.

They’re almost to the middle now and he can hear multiple voices in different languages saying something. They seemed to be saying- no, asking the same thing from what he heard they were asking,

“Who are you?” over and over until Snow came to a stop in the middle of the field, over the weapons in the ground. The voices all went quiet before saying in unison, a male voice dominating them all, in their languages.

“Oh, you’re her lightning bug.” Jack freezes at the words and he can feel his cheeks turning pink wondering how the voices not only knew Liru but her nickname for him. Before he can dive deeper into that thought Snow neighs softly reminding him what he needs to do in the first place. He looks around at the field one last time before looking ahead and saying in a soft voice,

“This valley is home to the Queen.”

Meanwhile, Liru is sitting on top of one the libraries bookcases, a book in her lap about Body and Soul Amalgamation, books around the same or similar subjects floating around her unconsciously as she tries to make sense of what is written on the pages before her. She goes to say something to Serenity who, now that she looked at her seemed to be in some sort of trance. 

She went to pick up the grey chinchilla but before she could Serenity snapped out of her trance as a voice flooded not only the library or even the castle but the valley itself. She smiles, recognizing that familiar voice and words being said together for the first time, looking up to the glass ceiling with birds and butterflies fluttering in and out through open panels whispering, “Welcome home Jack.”


	3. Chapter Three: The Library

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FUCKING FINALLY

**Jack’s P.o.v**

  
  


I stare in shock as the field around me turn into a valley that Snow and I stood at a cliff and stared at the beauty before me. The valley was surrounded by four waterfalls pouring down into rivers and lakes into the valley bellow the wall surrounding covered in greenery and caves where god knows where what lives in there. On the floor of the valley there was miles upon miles of forest and fields all connected by rivers. If I looked hard enough I could even see some horses in one of the fields although I didn’t need to look hard to see the groups of birds flying everywhere. In the center of the valley was a huge and a beautiful castle made of some sort of of stone of maybe even marble, There where four Bridges one of which was painted in reds, browns and gold, all leading to the platform(?) that the castle sat upon from the tops of the valley with not to mention was also surrounded in forest for as far as the eye could see.

Before I could look around more Snow had suddenly reared back onto his hide legs and quickly grabbed onto his mane shouting “Snow what are you doing!!” The horse obviously didn’t respond and he took a couple steps back on his hind legs before launching himself over the edge which resulted in a scream from me. My heart was racing hundred miles a minute as I desperately clung to Snows back so I didn’t fly off. Before I could freak out more though we suddenly stopped and when I hesitantly sat up a bit as I realized that we were gliding towards the platform which I can now see is covered in flowers and fountains that looked like the stone or marble was natural and not done by people. I gasped slightly when I heard the sound of wings and the gust of air pull on my legs. When I carefully look back I see two large white feathered wings glistening like freshly fallen snow in the sun. I let out a small gasp in shock as I stare in awe wondering how this is possibly real and not a dream.

As we descend I see some one rushing out of the castle entrance without running rushing to where Snow was landing. As he landed I could see that person was indeed Liru who for the first time since I met her, was not wearing her cloak and was wearing a wine red button up blouse with a ruffle and black dress pants and ‘ _god she looks_ _gorgeous_ ’. I quickly hopped of Snow before he was even fully knelt and before I could gain a proper footing she tackled me in a hug shouting, “Jack!” knocking us both to the floor.

I let out an oof as I hit the floor with her landing on top of me with a small yipe. We look at each-other for a second and I can feel my cheeks heating up before she giggled and got up pulling me with her.

“It’s good to see you again Πυγολαμπίς.” She says with a smile on her face as she walks in front of Snow who hand bowed his head down as she began to pet his snout.

“I trust Snow treated you well?” She said running a hand along his snout looking just as comically small next to him as she does next to Stella.

“Yeah, gave me quiet a scare a minute ago but other than that, he’s been great.” I see her smile and my heart stutters for a second with my cheeks turning pink.

“Good.” Her voice held an amused tone and she held up a red apple that I remember being a Honey-crisp apple, that she seemingly pulled out of nowhere, which Snow happily ate. I cocked my head slightly wondering where she pulled it from because she didn’t have a sack on her nor were any of the pockets big enough to hold an apple that size. Before my mind could ponder on it anymore Liru’s voice brought me out of it.

“Stella’s in the field, she’s waiting for you.” I look at her in confusion and before I can ask what she meant, Snow had let out a small whinny and had turned around and took off running before his ‘ _wings_ ’ appeared and he took off into the air and made a sharp turn around towards the field before disappearing from view.

“So,” I quickly turned to her and she had a kind smile on her face as she spoke, “I bet you have a lot of questions.” I just nod and she hooks one of her arms with one of mine and I can’t help but smile at the familiar action. “Well then we lets eat first. I’ll answer you questions.” She pulls me inside with a smile and I can’t help but look around at the architecture. The entrance was a large room with two staircases, one going up and the other, below the first, was going down. Around the large room, which might I add seemed to be larger than a house from the village, three doors that couldn’t possibly lead to anywhere and they were all made out of some sort of wood and they were all painted different colors mainly reds and browns. The ones I could see properly had gold symbols on them, one was painted a deep blood red with a stack of books in gold with the only spine with words on it said _βιβλιοθήκη_ which if I remember correctly means ‘Library’ and the other was a dark brown with a plate that had _Τραπεζαρία_ on it following the circle but I’m not sure what it means.

“So would you like to go the long way or the short way?” I look at her confused before replying although it sounded more like a question, “The short way?” She just giggles and says, “Alrighty then, lets go.” She pulls me over to the dark brown door with the plate on it and opened revealing a large dinning room and to be honest I didn’t pay attention to the room I was more focused on the food that was covering the table. There were three different types of meats on the table, ham, fish and chicken along with bread and some greens and ham and potato soup along with a gravy for the ham and chicken, and last but not least was the chocolate cake in the center of it all. I could hear my stomach growling and Liru giggling at it which caused my face to heat up.

“Well,” I hear her say from beside me, “eat up.” I feel myself get exited and rush over to the table immediately grabbing one of the bowls of soup and a plate to put some meat and sat down in one of the chairs before digging in. I ate pretty quickly before moving on to the next thing to eat and I noticed that Liru was sitting across from me with a smile on her face as she ate slowly while watching me. My face heated up as I tried to sink into the chair. “S-sorry.”

“It’s no problem Jack, I know what it’s like being that hungry. Just try not to choke, Okay?” I nods slightly and dig into the food again eating as much as I can before finishing feeling fuller than I ever had in my life.

“You fully finally?” Her tone is light but I can hear the laughter she’s hiding. I nod a bit leaning back into the comfy chair. “Yeah, thank you it was really good.”

“It’s no problem my Πυγολαμπίς.” I blush at that and sink a little into the chair when she calls me that, feeling my heart flutter. She wipes her mouth with the napkin before standing up and grabbing two plates and putting slices of cake on them and a fork on each plate.

“Now,” She says turning to me “Lets go to the library while we eat the cake and you can ask your questions there. Okay?” I nod dragging myself up and she hands me a plate. “No eating until we get our selves situated.” I pout but take the plate trying to ignore the rising blush at her small laugh. I follower her out the door and too the one that said ‘Library’ in Greek and pushed it open revealing the library to be lit only by candles and probably fifteen feet high book shelves going as far as the eye can see. One thing I noticed as I walked in was that there aren’t any ladders to reach the books on the higher shelves nor anything else to step on or climb up.

“Why is it so dark in here?” I can’t help but ask as she leads me through what seems like a maze of book shelves that I noticed also had little trinkets on the shelves as well and I swear I saw something watching me and Liru from the upper shelves and I could feel a headache forming the longer I’m in the castle but seems to get worse in here like the thing was freaking out, afraid of the knowledge in these books.

“What do you mean?

“Well this place only seems to be lit by lanterns and candles, and there doesn’t seem to be any windows either. Why is that?” I ask as we get to one of the corners and I see that there is a ‘ _fireplace?_ ’ that instead of a chimney there were just more books and bottles filled with softly glowing liquids of some sort. Along with the fireplace(?) there were two comfortable looking love seats both burgundy red and small dark brown wooden table in the middle of them as they’re both turned part way to the fireplace.

“Oh I more often than not prefer to read like this but the upper level is all light, maybe I can show you soon.” She sets her plate down on the table sitting in one of the love seats sprawling her legs out as I sit in the other one also putting my plate on the table.

“Now that we are both situated, lets hear those questions.”


	4. Sorry

Alright my dudes I am so sorry about the wait. My cat of 12 nearly 13 years passed away almost a month ago so my mental state just went to shit. I will keep uploading and i’m gonna try and get the new chapter out today and I am also going to edit the current chapters and some of the character stuff. So anyway I am sorry about the wait. Hope you guys are okay with it. My brain decided to add stuff and makes things different and added a bunch of new things so yeah.


	5. Chapter Four: 1824 October 10th “Everything Stays”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it

‘ _thoughts_ ’

“ _ **Singing**_ ”

**Jacks P.O.V**

  
  


“Okay, um… lets start with what is Snow?” I shift awkwardly not really knowing which question I want to ask first so I just asked the first thing that came to my mind. I watch as she smiles before answering.

“He’s Stella’s son.” I look at her shocked but at the same time not really because Snow was almost as big as her even though his fur was white. “He’s also something known as a Hell Horse.” I feel myself freeze at that. “A-A what?” She sighs before responding. “A Hell Horse but they aren’t really from hell.” I feel myself relax at that. “I have a book on them, I’ll let you read it later.” Now I’m intrigued. “Really?” She nodded. “Of course but for now, I know you have more questions than just that.” I lean back thinking of another one to ask.

“What is this place?” I finally ask looking her in the eyes and I can see them become a bit cloudy. “My home.” I look at her in confusion before asking, “How does this place exist were exactly is this place?" She looked a rabbit caught eating the lettuce from one of the farms before it ran off but only for a split second before her face went neutral. She was quiet as she looked into my eyes as if she was looking for something before speaking,

“I made this place.” My brows furrow in confusion, my gut churning with anxiety. ‘ _What did I get myself into._ ’

“It’s my home, my… brothers I suppose saved me from our _mother_ ,” She spits the word mother from her mouth like poison, “who was the reason they died about a week after I created this place.”My shoulders drop a bit at this information and the look on her face looked like she just wanted to burn something before her own shoulders drooped as she leaned back into her seat and her eyes seemed to fill with tears. I watched in silence unsure of what to do before deciding to reach over and grab her hand gently as she blinked away the tears and took a few shaky breathes as I feel her hand squeeze mine gently.

“Sorry about that, I’ve never told anyone that.” I go to say something but before I can she quickly says, “Enough about that I’m sure you have plenty more questions and I highly doubt you want to know about that stuff anyway.” She manages to say all in one breathe and quickly takes in a deep breathe as she looks me waiting. I look over her face one last time, her eyes were a little red from the tears but other than that there didn’t seem to be anything wrong. I lean back and she smiles eating a few bites of cake as she watches me, waiting for me to ask a question.

“Where were you born? You know I was born at the village but I don’t know about where you were from.” She looked at me her eyebrows furrowed before looking down at her lap as if thinking before seeming to settle on an answer, “I was born in Greece, I believe on Andros but it could have been an illusion created by the void, I’m not sure.”

I blink at her in confusion before slowly nodding. She smiles brightly and finishes of her cake washing it down with the milk. As I finish my piece she turns so she facing the fire and I can hear rumbling from outside the castle. I jump at a particularly loud one and she smiles softly as if seeing me out of the corner of her. “Don’t worry Πυγολαμπίς,” I blush a little and I can see her smiles and that causes me to blush harder knowing she can see me blush. “it’s just a Thunderstorm it’ll pass in about twelve hours or so, just relax.” At the sound of her soft almost hypnotic voice I can’t help but relax and I find that even the fact that I wouldn’t be going back to the village tonight stressful, in fact… I even feel better at that. I put the plat and fork on the table and look at Liru and notice she looks like she contemplating asking something as she glares at one of the ‘ _Skulls?_ ’ before relaxing and starting back into the fire.

I wait for the inevitable question as I look her noticing that some jewels that shine like the stars with Emeralds, Rose Quartz, what I believe is Blue Lapis, and Amethyst. I’m trying to remember they mean knowing that the Blue Lapis stands for open communication and I can’t help but get this itch in the back of my mind as I remember eyes of the same color. Kind open eyes that turned black when scared. I’m trying to remember who it was and can’t help but feel that they are a part of me but not me. I’m finally drawn out of my mind by Liru’s voice, just as soft as last time.

“Jack?” I look at her voice but she’s still watching the fire her eyes appearing to be sad. “Y-Yes?” I stutter out and silently swearing at myself for stuttering.

“How come you go back to that place?”

“W-What place?”

“The village.”

“Oh.” I feel my throat close up a bit as I force back tears thinking about my bothers, hoping one day they’ll come back for me.

“Jack? Whats wrong lightning bug.” She moves so that she’s sitting in front of me and she reaches out and grabs my hands in her own and I can feel the warm metal of her ring. I try to focus on what they looked like to try and balance my self and I can faintly hear Her humming. I remember the one on her right middle finger was a silver vine with a flower made of Rose Quartz with two Emerald leaves which I remember being ‘ _The Stone of Successful of love_ ’ and the other meaning unconditional love of all kinds. On her other hand was a plain golden ring on her ring finger, and I can feel something deep within me long to replace it with my own. “Jack?” I don’t respond and I can feel my soul scream at me to stay with her. To not go back to that hell hole of an Orphanage, of a _village_. I jerk slightly as I feel her reach up and put her left hand up and cup my cheek the side with _her_ mark on it and I can feel the warmth that spreads through me as she rests her palm against it and I can’t help but lean into her touch as I look her in the eyes.

“Whats wrong my lightning bug.” I look down at her wrist where I can see small bits of a what looks like a bleeding spike with what looked like two snake tales wrapped around with bleeding feathers around it and it reminded me of Henrik’s soul-mark on my wrist. I know whose mark is who because Henrik told me before he got adopted by a German family. I close my eyes fighting back tears and grab her wrist gently and moved my head, kissing the heel of her hand gently. I feel her other hand run through my hair as she moves closer pulling me forwards a bit moving her other hand to the back of my head letting me lean my head against her chest, her other one still running through my hair as I lean my forehead against her chest, wrapping my arms around her. I take a deep shaky breath finally opening my eyes stair at the red carpeted floor only lit by the fire.

“My brothers.” I feel her hand freeze for a second before continuing, “I… I’m waiting for my brothers.” I can hear my voice crack as I try to keep it together and I can feel the tears streaming down my cheeks. “Oh Jack…” Her voice is soft and full of empathy but a little strained. “They… They promised to stay in touch, Henrik promised to come back for me, it’s been eleven years and I haven’t heard a thing from them!” I was full on crying now trying to stop. “They promised.” I sobbed in a quiet voice.I feel a few wet droplets fall onto the top of my head before I hear her take a deep-breathe and I can’t help but feel guilty. I go to pull away and apologize but before I can I feel her pull me a bit closer and begins to sing.

  
  


**Liru’s P.O.V**

I can feel the sorrow radiating from him as he wraps his arms around me before he says in a cracking voice, “My brothers.” I freeze for a second before continuing to run my hand through is hair. “I… I’m waiting for my brothers.”

‘ _Oh_ ’

“Oh Jack…” I can’t help but whisper out-loud. ‘ _Oh my poor Lightning Bug._ _I should have known, with the way you talk about them._ _I should have known you were waiting for them my love._ ’ I try to hold back tears as he speaks again.

“They… They promised to stay in touch, Henrik promised to come back for me, it’s been eleven years and I haven’t heard a thing from them!” His voice became more and more broken with every word. I can tell he’s crying now and I can feel the tears from my eyes begin to drop down. “They promised.” I heard him whisper through a sob. I feel more tears fall as I trying to think of way to help him relax before my mind is filled with a song on of my brother Roman sang to me before he died. I take a shaky deep-breathe before beginning to sing.

“ _ **Lets go in the garden**_

_**You’ll find something waiting** _

_**Right there were you left it** _

_**Lying upside down.**_ ”

As I sung I had begun to move and I could feel his grip tighten for a second before loosening allowing me to pull away.

“ _ **When you fin**_ _ **ally find it.**_ ”

I put a finger under his chin having him look up at me and I can see that his eyes are red a puffy from crying and it kills me, making me wish I could take away his pain.

“ _ **You’ll see how it’s faded.**_ ”

He tries to look away but I wont let him.

“ _ **The underside it lighter**_

 _ **When you turn it around.**_ ”

I grab his hands gently, pulling him up softly leading him to stand in-front of the fireplace with me, pulling him close to me wrapping my arms around his neck and I feel him wraps his around my waist.

“ _ **Everything stays**_

_**Right where you left it** _

_**Everything stays** _

_**But it still changes.**_ ”

He leans down slightly putting his head on my shoulder as we begin to sway side to side.

“ _ **Ever so slightly**_

_**Daily and nightly** _

_**In little ways** _

_**When everything stays.**_ ”

We continue to sway and I can feel Jack begin to droop a bit so I decide to keep singing to help him sleep.

“ _ **Go down the ocean**_

 _ **The crystal tide is rising.**_ ”

My mind flashes to his eyes, those beautiful crystal water eyes that light up like the sun above him when he laughs.

“ _ **Water’s gotten higher**_

 _ **As the shore washes out.**_ ”

I feel his arms tighten a bit and I run a hand over the back of his head.

“ _ **Keep your eyes wide open.**_ ”

I slowly move him and I can hear him let out a small whine causing me to smile softly as I have him look at me.

“ _ **E**_ _ **ven when the sun is blazing.**_ ”

I gently kiss the corner of his right eye eliciting a sleepy giggle that makes my heart flutter.

“ _ **The moon controls the tide.**_ ”

I gently kiss the corner of his left eye eliciting another sleepy giggle.

“ _ **It could cause you to drown.**_ ”

I put a hand on his cheek looking up at him into his drooping eyes.

“ _ **Everything stays**_

 _ **Right where you left it.**_ ”

His head drops onto my gently bumping it against mine and I feel myself smile softly at the sight of his closed eyes. ‘ _Almost there_ ’

“ _ **Everything stays**_

 _ **But it still changes.**_ ”

His breathing begins to level out and I can hear his heart beating normal now.

“ _ **Ever so slightly**_

 _ **Daily and nightly.**_ ”

I wraps my arms under his as he goes limp.

“ _ **In little ways**_

 _ **When everything stays.**_ ”

I smile softly hearing his soft breathing and I move him so I can get one of my arms behind his knee’s before picking him up bridal style. As I adjust him so he’s comfortable I hear a squeaking sound from behind mecausing a small smile to form on my face. I turn around seeing Izzabella sitting on the seat that Jack was her green eyes piercing into mine.

“Hey baby girl,” I keep my voice low as to not wake up Jack. “do you think you could get…” My voice trails off as a completely black humanoid creature, like a living shadow, appears on the back of the love seat. “There you are Σπαθί. Could you open the doors from here to my room, please?” They seemed to nod before hopping off the back of the seat and scuttle on all fours off towards the direction of the doors. I then look at Izzy, “Come one baby girl.” I follow after the shadow creature with a brisk walk careful not to wake Jack.

I leave the library and after a while of walking through the large decorated hall ways to my room. As I walk into the room I seeΣπαθί sitting on the bed and Izzy runs past my legs over the ruby red rug that took up most of the room, to join them on the bed and I’m close behind as I set Jack on the large bed a bit amused at out the pillows seem to swallow his frame as I covered him with the many blankets on my bed making sure he stays warm in the dimly lit room. As I stand at the edge above him I look out the windows to the rain beating on the windows from the clouded night sky.

I close my eyes and as I do a particularly loud boom of thunder rumbles over head as lighting flashes bright enough to shine through my eyelids. I know the violence of the storm is caused by my anger and I’m glad it doesn’t wake Jack up, I’d feel horrible if it did. I open my eyes again just as another flash of lighting illuminates the room revealing and seven foot tall black shadow humanoid figure wearing a trench coat and a top hat it’s arms going down to wear it’s knee’s would be.

“He’s staying here Τριφύλλι.” It’s anger makes my hair stand on end put it doesn’t scare me. “He’s not going back to those monsters. This is my home I made this place so you can either suck it up and help me get some information out of them or you can leave him alone and stay in the fucking shadows.” I feel it’s contemplation, it’s anger at me daring to talk back at it then finally it resignation. ‘ _Good they realize they don’t a say._ ’

“Now will you help or stay.” It bends it’s head down slightly and I smile with sharpened teeth. “Good, you and Σπαθί will wait outside I’ll be there soon.” Both shadow people disappear and I force my self to relax before looking down at Jack’s sleeping face and smile softly. I bend down a bit putting a hand his cheek rubbing it gently and he gains a small smile snuggling into the pillows more as he grabs them pulling them closer.

“I promise you my lighting bug, everything will be okay. Even if it kills me, I'll make sure your happy.” I whisper out my eyes watering a bit as I wonder how anyone can hurt someone as kind as him. I lean closer continuing to whisper, “Happy birthday Jack.” I lean over kissing the edge of his forehead and hair before getting up, not noticing as a streak of his brown and silver hair turns a grassy green. I walk over to Izzy who is laying at the edge of the bed watching me and I gently rub her head causing her to purr. “I’ll be back baby girl, watch over him as I’m gone okay?” She gives a squeaky meow as a ‘yes’ and I smile kissing her on the forehead before summoning my scythe to my hand before leaving the room.

I quickly make my way to the entrance hall grabbing my cloak that was hanging on a railing and throwing it on before putting my scythe on my back, putting my hood up and walking out into the storm where I see Stella in all her red eyed, black winged glory with both Σπαθί and Τριφύλλι on both sides of her. I walk over quickly the storm not affecting me as Stella leans down on her front knee’s allowing me to climb onto her back before standing again.

“ _Are you ready to cause a little hell, little one._ ” I just smirk my eyes turning to that of the universe. “Aren’t I always.” I hear her snort as a laugh and just like that she’s off like the lighting flashing around us, the shadow creatures close behind.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to https://antis-gauge.tumblr.com/ on tumblr for Translating for me from English to Greek  
> Emerald = Unconditional Love of Any Kind  
> Rose Quartz = compassion and peace, tenderness and healing, nourishment and comfort  
> Blue Lapis = Open communication  
> Amethyst = Balance  
> Σπαθί = Spade  
> Τριφύλλι = Club


	6. Chapter 5: 1824 October 11th

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it

**Liru’s P.O.V.**

  
  


Stella’s hooves make no sound as they hit the ground, her wings folding at her sides as we are now less then a kilometer out and I can hear the sound of the hell hounds barking, Riptide and Killer, their liters already surrounding the village, ready to tear it apart. I can see the village as Stella begins to slows we near the entrance of the village men out with torches almost extinguished by the rain and wind some with rifles others with bows and arrows the rest with some form of farming tool. Most popular decision tonight seems to be a pitch fork.

Stella slows to a stop between Riptide, a hell-hound the size of a wolf with a skull stripped of any flesh with two large horns that went back diagonally and glowing yellow eyes, red fur even redder soaked in blood with it’s bone spikes ripping out the back it’s torso showing it’s ribs with any missing fur, and Killer, a large black hell-hound that went up to my shoulders, it’s fur creating a lion like main around it’s head, glowing yellow eyes shining through it’s sleek black fur. I watched with a smirk on my face as people scramble back screaming at the sight of me, screaming things like death and monsters. So nothing new. I smile, my mouth full of sharp teeth as Τριφύλλι and Σπαθί finally catching up coming to a stop behind Riptide and Killer, and as much as I enjoy reveling in there free after everything they did to Jack, I’m not here for revenge, I'm here for answers, and a bit of revenge.

I bring up a finger to my lips and letting out a quiet “Shhhh.” and surprisingly the humans listen as it echoes through the village on the stormy night, no surprise that the hounds back off a little but still snarling and snapping at them. I smile to myself looking them all over through the bottom of my hood before an icy rage flowing through my veins at their healthy looks remembering just how skinny Jack is. I gently pat Stella’s neck signaling to let me off and I feel her huff slightly before getting on her front knee’s allowing me to hope off before she stands again intimidating the humans as she stares them down the flesh missing on one side of her jaw showing sharpened teeth, obviously unnatural for a horse.

I look over them on last time, the only sound is the thunder rumbling around overhead and the snarling and snapping of Riptide and Killer’s liters. “Hello.” I say my voice falsely comforting as it echoes around the village. “I’ve come for some… information, I guess you could say.” I begin to stalk forward and one of the gun wielders point his rifle at me and I put my hand up stopping the sudden advances of the hounds, shadows and Stella.

“N-now h-hold on,” A tall lanky-ish looking man says in an accent thinker than Jack’s. ‘Mr. _Blanchfield_ ’ a voice sounding like a terrified Jack. The icy rage turns to fire as I get flashes of his memories specifically the feeling of a metal belt buckle against his back. “w-we don’t w-want a-any trou-” He gets cut off by multiple loud booms of thunder with lightning striking all around the village eliciting more screams from many of them. “I said,” Poisoned honey dripping from every word. “I’ve come for information. Specifically about the Mcloughlin’s that were adopted.”

The confusion that radiates from them is amusing, but also annoying. “Well?” I ask getting more annoyed by the second. “Does anyone have answers? Or do I need to tear this place apart to get my answers.” My voice is low, rumbling through each and everyone of their heads. “Either way I will get what I came for, blood or no blood.” I begin to stalk forward again my eyes trained on the man, Blanchfield, in-front of me rifle shaking in his hands as he stutters in what I assume to be a poor attempt to sound intimidating voice, “S-STOP!!!” I don’t I just keeping stalking forward staring him down and with a particularly loud boom of thunder overhead, he fires straight into my chest, ripping through the parts of my shirt that showed through my cloak, although I remained unharmed it did knock me back a step. Three things happen all at once. One, the force from the blast knocks me back a step. Second, both Stella and Σπαθί let out ground shaking roars while the hounds made a sound between a roar and a snarl and third, they all attacked the villagers at the same time.

I grab the scythe from my back and cut off Mr. Blanchfield’s head in a single movement and I watch his body fall more annoyed then anything. I look around before shouting above the barking, screaming and gunshots that quickly died out as the hounds got to them, “Αφήστε τους αθώους και τα παιδιά, τους ενόχους, γιορτάστε αν επιθυμείτε!" I look around at the buildings trying to find the orphanage and begin to walk through the village, the hair raised on the back of my neck indicating that Τριφύλλι was right behind me.

I held my scythe at my side as I walked through all the chaos that was happening, the rain washing the blood off until I come across a familiar building. I put the scythe back on my back as I look up at the orphanage a feeling in the back of my mind wants to rip it apart. I close my eyes focusing on the source of it, a little ball of green lightning shaking like a leaf.

“Jack,” I breathe out in shock. I open my eyes again looking up at the building, the rage for this place bleeding from Jack was a bit suffocating as I think ‘ _It’s alright πυγολαμπίδα, you never have to deal with this place again. So just… relax my love._ ’ I can feel it begin to fade as he relaxes and I quickly walk inside, Τριφύλλι right behind me. I look around before finding the master bedroom and looks around the room until I find a box of adoption papers under the bed and quickly begin to shift through them trying to ignore the rising headache from the memories attached to them getting flashes of them being signed and for some reason Mrs. Blanchfield was burning some but… missing one?

All of them had the name Mcloughlin but one is missing. Everything freezes as I come across the missed one.

_**Jameson Jackson Mcloughlin** _

I dropped the others as I stare at the name before quietly singing out,

“ _ **Look at this place, look at your faces**_

_**They’re shining like a thousand shining stars.”** _

As I finish the lyrics my mind is filled with flashes of a little boy with a silver tongue, barely learning how to speak before realizing what happens to his family if he does, his eldest brother? Jack told me that he only had brothers, perhaps one was born in the wrong body, teaching him how to walk while hanging onto his dress like a life line as he watched his own feet. I watched as the little boy falls asleep on all of his brothers, throwing a tantrum as the oldest adopted out against his own will. Watched until _he_ was ripped away at the age of three. But it didn’t stop there it stopped when those fucking monsters that took him from his family whip his back with the metal part of a belt at the age of _s̭i̳͋x_.

I look down at the paper scanning for the name, ignoring the booming thunder over head and lighting striking outside and the half dead plants inside growing out of control. I find the name and growl out in a bone chilling growl “D͕aly̥” the rage I forcefully stamp down it already having physical effects, the golden red scales surrounding my eyes and I can only imagine how my eyes look.

I quickly fold the paper and hide it in my cloak as I stand up walking out not noticing as Τριφύλλι seems to shiver before following me out. I go to leave but before I can something up stops me calling me upstairs. I take off the hood as I turn and walk to the stairs looking up, confused and even angrier as I stalk up the stairs the smell of blood flooding my sense of smell, Jacks to be precise, years and years of it. I walk through one of the rooms and climbing up to the attic and opening it and gets hit with a blast of cold air and I let out a low growl as I step up into the attic looking around seeing a small mattress made of old ratty pillows and blankets which splotches of dried blood and a few over grown bouquet of flowers that I gave him over the year, ‘ _I wonder how they lasted this long_ ’.

The entire area smells of him with a mix of mold and mildew from the rain ruined roof, walls and floor. There were holes in the ceiling which aloud for the wind and rain to hammer into attic space. His ‘bed’, if you could call it that, was tucked into a damp corner clearly the ‘driest’ of the entire room. I can only imagine what my eyes look like now as I ignore the rage burning through my veins.

I went over to his sleep area a shifted through the billows and blankets before finding a small metal box that had Jack’s name carved into it and something carved out of it. It seemed to be made of some form of enchanted wood as I looked it over noticing little sigils lighting up when lightning flashes. I nearly drop it when I realize what it’s from, the cult of malplena, the Void, I take a deep shaky breathe as I whispers out “Detruu.” causing the sigils preserving it from time, break leaving no trace of it’s connection to the void behind.

I pick it up as I look around the area on last time and I can here someone scramble into the building and up the stares to the second form and I can hear a hound following them. I stand up glaring at the entrance of attic as the person- no woman, Mrs. Blanchfield to be exact. She scrambles back on her single one hand as the hound, undoubtedly Riptide, the one who took her hand to begin with. She turns to gets up and freezes as she spots Τριφύλλι in the corner behind me as I glared down at her my horns beginning to form as I looked at the monster that dared called themselves a person.

“No.” She whispers out as I begin to move towards her. I grin with no joy and all malice as I grabbed my scythe from my back. She begins to scream “DEMON!!! DEMON!!!”

“Oh shut up.” In one movement I slice her from her shoulder and waist letting her fall back down to Riptide who proceeds to rip her apart as I grab the box before hopping down. I walk past Riptide giving him a pat on the back. “Mi revidos vin poste Riptide.” He lets out a small bark before going back to playing with his new chew toy and I put my hood up again my horns disappearing. I see Τριφύλλι grabbing Σπαθί by it’s wild hair as it tries to swipe at people running by and I walk out next to them drawing Σπαθί’s attention to me calming down as it sits like a dog, waiting. I let out a loud whistle calling for Stella and I can hear her roar one last time before seeming to appear in front of me getting down on her knee’s and letting me get on.

When she gets up I look around the town one last time before patting her neck and she takes off like a light, the shadow creatures close behind. I can feel my rage leave me as I think about Jack back at home asleep, hopefully peacefully and I can feel my scales fade to skin hoping my eyes are back to normal as the field comes into view before fading away to the valley as Stella lets her wings out flying up then down to the island and before she even fully lands I hope off of her and take off running to the entrance of the castle shouting back to her.

“Sorry Stella I need to check on Jack!” I hear her laugh in the back of my head causing me to blush a bit as I run up the stairs. “ _Don’t worry little one, go check on your lightning bug_ ” I will forever deny the blush that over took my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations
> 
> Club is Τριφύλλι
> 
> Spade is Σπαθί
> 
> "Spare the innocent and children, the guilty, feast on if you wish" is “Αφήστε τους αθώους και τα παιδιά, τους ενόχους, γιορτάστε αν επιθυμείτε!"
> 
> Destroy is Detruu
> 
> “I'll see you later Riptide” is “Mi revidos vin poste Riptide”


	7. Chapter Six: 1824 October 11th Hush boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it

**Jacks P.O.V.**

‘ _It’s alright πυγολαμπίδα, you never have to deal with this place again. So just… relax my love._ ’ At those words I can feel my self relax, the relief that over comes me causes me to cry a little at the thought of never returning to that hellhole again. I feel my conscious drift away from the chaotic scene and I can feel petals wrap around me as I slide through them green lightning curving from my body(?) every now and again until I hear a someone humming to themselves as I hear the sound of someone carving wood. As I turn towards them I can see I’m in a dark room lit only by the candle on the desk with a boy(?) probably only around seventeen or so with… teal… hair? And I think I can see his eyes glowing gold from here.

I take a step towards him examining trying to see if I can recognize him despite the familiarity radiating from him. He suddenly sits up straight causing me to jump back a bit and as I examine the back of his neck and I can feel a bit of hope fill my heart. There is two soul-marks on the back of his neck that hooked in each-other one of a stray green bolt of lightning and one of a wisp of the universe. Just like…

“JJ?” I whisper out, shock over taking me as I take a step forward, but as I do every single doll and figurine turned their heads towards me, their eyes glowing an eerie yellow, giving a similar feeling to the forest. I instinctively reach to him to get him away from the dolls not even bothering to notice there really wasn’t a way out. As he turns to me I can see he has a rather annoyed expression that quickly fades into shock as his glowing gold eyes land on me, and just as I go to step towards him, the floor beneath me falls away.

I can feel the petals again pulling me through the colorful void as I try to fight against them, trying to get back to JJ but I quickly stop, the smell of the petals relaxing me. I allow my self to drift until I hear a familiar voice calling for me.

“Come here Sunon.” It’s Henrik’s voice, I know it is, I don’t know how but I do, he’s older maybe twenty, and he has a German accent but I can hear the little bit of Irish lingering in the back of his voice. It sounds happy but more of a sad… happy, if that makes sense.

“Sunon, come here.” The voice calls again and it’s almost pleading and I jolt in shock, bolts of lightning curving from my body, as I recognize the voice.

“Henrik?” The voice that comes from me sound like my seven year old self, confusion washes over me before at the sound of my voice until I can see what’s happening again.

‘ _Oh,_ ’ I think as I look around, somehow without moving my body. ‘ _this is the day before Henrik got adopted._ ’ I remember it well enough to know that I didn’t leave his side the entire day. I feel my body move on it own accord at the sound of Henrik’s voice again.

“I’m over here Sunon.” I look around and see him sitting on top of a large rock still wet from swimming the lake. It was one of those rare warm sunny days during the summer where Henrik would take me to a lake deep in the forest. Everything looked the same from that except, he looked different. His instead of their normal sky blue, they’re a soft, green with the same color veins going from the iris to the whites of his eyes to the area surrounding his eyes. And though his hair was the same length, long enough for a small pony tail, his usual light brown hair, was a soft green on the top and brown and a twinge of silver in it.

Other than that though he was the same, with the same pale skin, Marvin's mark on his forehead just like me, the rest of my brothers and the other one was Liru’s… mark. ‘ _Oh my god. She’s_ _all of_ _our soulmate! How did I not realize that!_ ’ She doesn’t even know either, I never bothered to mention it because I _forgot_ ‘ _How the hell did I forget that?!_ ’

“Sunon?” Henrik’s voice snaps me out of my thoughts and I can feel my six year old body move and speak on it’s own accord.

“Coming Hen” I got up and I could feel the left over water on my skin drying from the sun as I went over to him forgetting my shirt completely as I climbed up to the rock, sitting in front of him and for a split second I think it’s gonna fall out beneath me as well. I look up at him and I can feel a forced smile on my face as I look up at him. His eyes are sad as he looks at me but he has a soft smile as he looks at me. I watch as he reaches up around his neck and undoing the leather cord with a silver band that had a sigil Marvin carved into it.

I watched as he had picked up the one of my hands the one with his mark on my upper arm and puts the ring and cord in my hand and covering it. My eyes water as he does and I try to hold my tears back but fall miserable. I launch at him, hugging him tightly not even bother with the fact I nearly knocked us both off the rock, burying my faces into his chest and crying my eyes out. He wraps an arm around me my torso and puts a hand on the back of my head as he buries his nose in my hair lightly and I can hear him mutter those words that were once comforting and now just painful to hear.

“It’s okay Sunon. Everything will be okay, I’ll come back for you, ten years top. I promise.” As he said those words the world around me faded before leaving surrounded in the void of petal.

Except they weren’t petals anymore, they were slimy, black than black, smelled like death, sulfur and burning flesh, it made me want to puke. They weren’t guiding me anymore they were yanking me down and this time I fought.

I struggled and scratched and pulled, lightning breaking from my body and striking at the faux petals, burning them making the smells stronger to the point where I want to throw up. After a full minute of fighting against the pull the petals yank me down through them and I fall about a couple of stories landing on my back letting out a loud wheeze of pain as I feel the air whoosh out of my body as I struggle to regain it as I force myself up wincing in pain.

As I stand up I freeze, every hair on my body stands up on end and I can feel my heart fall to my stomach then my stomach fall through the floor. In front of me was this large disgusting creature, it had a round body with useless legs dragging behind it as it uses it’s to small for it’s body wings, to hover in one spot and it was the color of if someone threw up and mixed ink into it. Thats not the worst part though was the to many long, spindly needle sharp arms holding up an almost identical copy of me, the only differences was the one black eye with a neon green iris and the other a Blue Lapis color and a slit throat.

“Anti…?” My voice is quiet and breaking a I speak, the disbelief quickly become of over come with rage and sadness. Now I really wanna throw up and wake up. The creature’s spindly needle sharp arms wear pierced through his lower arms, hands, every one of his fingers, his feet and what seemed to be his head. And the way it was keeping him up, made Anti look like a puppet. The thing grins it’s beady white eyes almost closing from the wide grin showing off brown jagged over grown human teeth, with a sick sense of joy as it seems to speak and I could barely make out what it was saying.

“D̎ͪ̽͢ir̙͇̫u͍̥ͤ̐͜ ͯͦ̿s͑͌͂͢a͉͆l̥̥͙utő̵̬n̖ͭ ̕a͉̙ľ̻͝ v̤̀i̵a ̞ͬfŗ͉̖͌̓a̡t̩ͩo,̶̅ P̶ṳ̃p̬͕̈͐p̓e̛͗̃͑t̲̆.͔̹̈̽” I watch in horror as Anti seems to jerk before whispering out in a dead voice,

“J̢ack?” I let out a chocked sob as the rage falls away leaving nothing but sadness behind. I watch as his eyes flash for a second full of confusion then fear, then straight up terror and panic and with each emotion I see, the slit in his neck begins to bleed heavier than before.

“JA̧CK!” His voice is desperate pleading and I can see more of the demons spindly arms begin to reach towards me and I can feel all of the rage suddenly slam into at once as green lightning explodes everywhere as I let out a scream of rage and the demon recoils as the lightning bursting from my body strikes it’s arms causing it to let out a shriek of pain.

“ŖUN̷ JA̡CK P͢L̸EASE!͞” Anti’s voice breaks through the noise and I can see the demon quickly regrow the burned limbs as it lets out a roar that makes my head pound painfully.

“P҉LEASE̸-” Anti’s desperate cry is cut off my the sound of him gurgling and blood pour out his mouth his neck practically a fountain of blood now. I can feel tears streaming down my face as I begin to move forward towards Anti, but as I do the creature lunges forward and before I can move, I wake up staring into Liru’s night blue, worried eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sunon = Sun
> 
> Say hello to your brother = Diru saluton al via frato
> 
> Thank you https://antis-gauge.tumblr.com/ on tumblr for helping give me motivation to write


	8. Chapter Seven: A New Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment my dudes. It would really help.

**Anti’s P.O.V.**

I let out a horse scream as I feel the demons burning arms reach into my neck through the slit reaching for who knows what this time. But I can’t find it in myself to care, all I can think about was Jack. That Jack was _here_ , and he _saw_ me and the demon that our mother tried to sacrifice the two of us to. But I don’t care about that, I just hope that he forgets what he saw, or at the very least believe it was just a dream, he doesn’t deserve to suffer with the knowledge that there’s a demon inside of him.

I let out another out another scream as I feel the demons arms pierce into my spine twisting it in ways it shouldn’t. I force my thoughts back onto my brother and I can feel myself crying from the pain for the first time in a long time as I get the image of the girl, Liru I think is her name, comforting Jack. Good, she’s a good soul-mate for him, she’ll keep him safe where I can’t, she won’t leave him behind.

I scream again as the demon forces my head back and used two of it’s arms to hold my left eye open, the arms burning everything it touches. It stares down at me, sick pleasure in it’s beady eyes as I begin to freak out.

“No,” My voice is hoarse as I seen one arm lowering down towards it, “no no no no no N̶O̶̢͏!͝” I quickly block out my connection with Jack, refusing to let this thing see what brings him comfort and twist it until he can’t even look at her anymore. And for the first time in years, I scream for Jack as it pierces my eye.2

**Liru’s P.O.V.**

As I walk into the room I see Jack clutching one of the pillows looking a bit tense as he jerks in his sleep every once in a while. The distress emitting from him was almost nauseating. I quickly set the scythe against the wall and walk quickly over to him, putting the box on the nightstand, and bend down grabbing his arm gently and instantly my mind flashes to a room light only by a candle covered wall to wall in dolls and figurines with a guy only a year younger than Jack, with teal hair and… he has both mine and Jack’s soul-mark hooking at the back of his neck.

‘ _He’s one of Jacks brothers…_ ’ As I realize this I can feel the soul-mark on my right hand, A golden Pocket-watch with it’s chain wrapped around my wrist and two silver hands, moves. I quickly pull my hand away, confused, looking at the mark I can see that the hour hand had moved from the 10 to the 11.

‘ _What. The. Fuck. You know what, I’ll deal with it later._ ’ I look back down at Jack a bit worried as he is still distressed but it doesn’t seem to be hurting him, and I shouldn’t wake him up when he was as tired as he was.

‘ _But that dream._ ’ That… didn’t feel like a dream. I take a deep but shaky breathe as I force his distress out of my mind and stand up. As I do a feel Izzy rubbing against my legs and I let out a small laugh as I bend down giving her a quick pet before going over to the full body mirrors and taking off the cloak and tossing it over a chair, I look at the damaged shirt seeing the large hole(s) and I can’t help but pout a little at the ruined fabric before just taking it off and throwing it on top of the cloak.

I bring my hand up examining it, rubbing my thumb over the hands in confusion before I freeze hearing Jack whisper in his sleep.

“JJ…?”

I jerk out of my frozen state at the feeling of shock and confusion coming from the watch and just as quickly as it hit me it disappeared leaving my own confusion and shock behind. I look back towards Jack confused and a little worried but he doesn’t seemed to have gotten worse. After a few seconds I turn back to the mirrors though keeping an eye on him in the mirror.

I look over the soul-marks over them chest, arms, face and stomach looking at them with interest, silently counting them for the thousandth time. I have fourteen on my arms, stomach, chest and face although I’m more focused on the wings wrapped around the lower part of my back and stomach, uninterrupted by the scars having healed over them. They were a beautiful emerald green covered in a black smoky fog only allowing flecks of the of the emerald feather beneath it to show through.

As I stare at it a feel the hairs on the back of my neck raise up and as I look up and I can see Τριφύλλι standing in the corner of the room, an angry aura around him. I roll my eyes in annoyance, already knowing how prudish they’re being right now.

“Honestly Τριφύλλι it’s just a body, If you keep acting this prude I'll start calling you purity.” I smirk at the sour feeling he gives off reaching up and taking the gems out of my hair and with little hums, they appear in one of the jewelry boxes on the vanity.

I roll my eyes again at they’re childish demand at me to put a shirt on before Jack wakes up.

“I highly doubt he’ll freak out if he see’s me without a shirt on.” I take my hair out of the braid letting it cascade down to the back of my heel, before looking back at the two pairs of wings wrapped around my stomach from my back. The Emerald feathers covered in the thick black smoke and the white iridescent feathers threatening to be covered by the same type of smoke, both covered in faded runes and sigils.

“Besides,” I say turning to them, “I need to do something anyways.” I look over to Jack slightly worried before looking who was laying on her paws at the end of the bed staring at me with wide eyes. I walk over to her and she sit up to meet my hand, petting her gently.

“Keep an eye on him, okay Baby girl?” She just lets out a purr in response giving my wrist a quick lick before going and laying on him. I turn to Τριφύλλι with a slight glare on my face my voice a bit harsher than intended, but oh well.

“If you or any of the other harm a hair on his hand I'm ripping you guys apart.” I give a sweet smile, ignoring the angry cold radiating from him as I go over to Jack and as I go to kiss his cheek, I freeze seeing the grassy green tuft of hair. I tilt my head studying it before whispering,

“Add that to list of things I need to figure out.” I quickly give him a peck on the cheek before leaving the room quickly, going towards the apothecary room, listen to the storm begin to waver as I walk there. When I get there I just walk in quickly where I see Mai sitting on top of a jar of paint I made with two paint brushes in her mouth. I giggle a little walking over to her and grabbing the paint brushes from her mouth.

“Thank you, Mai.”

“ _You’re welcome_!”

I just smile in return before picking up the jar and letting her hop onto my shoulder before walking out of the room and walking to the short cut door to an, other wise closed off room of the castle. I was a large almost empty room, made of tree roots that held up the libraries, except for the circle that covered most of the room with a constant pour of water into making it a wall of water, lightning bugs were every were on the outside of the wall of water lighting up the room like little yellow moons.

And last but not least, a Lavender soul with Lilac eyes, I made them them accidentally recently, they didn’t have any distinct for except for the eyes, they were always curious but to scared to leave the room so I brought a bunch of lightning bugs and plants and flowers to keep them entertained, sometimes they’ll even listen to me sing when I am painting the sigils on my soul-marks.

I tried to see if they had a name at first but it seems they didn’t so I decided to name them Robbie, I guess in away he’s my child because I created his soul which is interesting to me because they’re the soul that goes to the Lavender and Lilac yin like symbol.

As I walk into the room the soul, Robbie seems to perk up and zip from the other side of the room over to me, much like I would when I was younger with Τριφύλλι until I realized it didn’t like it.

“Hey Robbie.” I say my voice quiet as I closed the door and Mai hopped from my shoulder to my hands to the floor, staying away from the water. I give Robbie a pat before walking through the water, the water vaporizing quickly as I walk to the center of the circle, feeling the pulses of life from the roots as I open the jar of paint setting it at my feet putting the brushes in it.

The paint was made from certain potion mixtures that are meant to act has protection for my soulmates, which is why they are painted on their soul-marks. I want to protecting them from whatever was trying/corrupting them. I stand up as straight as I can, staring through the water to where Robbie was surrounded by the lightning bugs. I take a deep breathe closing my eyes focusing on myself and as I do I can feel my head become heavier as I feel my horns begin to form, my skin begins to itch before patches of scales grow out and I can feel my back _burn_ as my wings come out of my back held in place by the long black bony arms and hands holding them in place.

I wince a little as I feel my teeth sharpen to be more like a dragons, more jagged and ready to kill, my tail uncurls laying in a circle around me the feathers laying flat against it the spike letting out a small rattle as it lays on the floor. I wince at the sounds the buzzing from the bugs, the breathing from Mai, the now roaring of the water. The brightness from the lightning bugs and the glow from my own horns. The smells from the room thankful that it was only this room I could smell, the flowers, the fresh water, the smell of Birds of Paradise, rain water and fresh grass.

‘ _Robbie._ ’

I open my eyes knowing that they went back to looking like the universe, looking directly at Robbie before I begin to sing.

“ ** _If I could begin to be_**

_**half of what you think of me** _

**_I could do_ _about_ _anything_ **

**_I could even learn how to love._** ”

I hear the paint brushes mix in the jar before lifting up and beginning to paint on the wings as I focus on those two alone and I shiver a bit at the cold of the paint.

“ ** _When I see the way you act_**

_**Wondering when I’m coming back** _

_**I could do about anything** _

**_I can even learn how to love like you._** ”

I’m beginning to get flashes of someone that looks like Jack but around a year or so older, with a halo and two large white iridescent wings and I can feel the awe come over me before fear as I see what look like void demons called Nuboj, Clouds. They eat away at anything beautiful.

“ ** _Love like you_** ”

It takes years for them to get their hosts to kill themselves, and the worse part is that they have to be offered to them by those that they are supposed to be able to trust.

“ ** _I always thought that I might be bad_**

_**But now I'm sure that it’s true** _

‘ ** _Cause I think you so good_**

 ** _And I'm nothing like you._** ”

My mind flash to another one but this time it made my heart freeze and my singing stutter for a second, the brushes painting like nothing happened. This one had a black eye with a neon green iris and one of Blue Lapis with a slit throat to top it all off.

“ _ **Look at you go**_

_**I just adore you** _

_**I wish that I knew** _

_**What makes you think that I'm so special.**_ ”

I recognize that demon, αφέντης των μαριονετών, the Master of Puppets, they can only control people who have been merged mind, body _and_ soul but it seems it was only the body- _JACK_.

“ _ **If I could begin to do**_

_**Something does right by you** _

_**I would do about everything** _

_**I would even learn how to love.**_ ”

I feel my heart begin to pound as I force myself to focus on the sigils, ignoring the anger threatening to take hold and cause me to lash out, they’re almost done and to concentrate I force myself to focus on Jack, the happy times hopping he’ll be able to see even a little bit.

“ _ **When I see the way you look**_

_**Shaken by how long it took** _

_**I could do about anything** _

_**I could even learn how to love like you.**_ ”

I take a deep breathe focusing on what makes me happy right now who I love ‘ _Jack._ ’ I feel my heart speed up a little at the memory of his smile, his _real_ smile.

“ _ **Love like you.**_ ”

I feel my body relaxing, a plan on what to do already forming in my head.

“ _ **Love me like you.**_ ”

The paint brushes went back into the jar and I can feel the runes dry and I let out a shaky breathe as I force my horns away feeling my head become lighter, then I fold my wings back into my back. I wince as I feel my teeth go back to how they normally are, sharper than a humans but not enough to notice unless looking closely, I then curl up my tail hiding it and finally force my scales back to skin.

I take a few deep shaky breathes before picking up the jar and brushes and walking out of the circle the water evaporating rather quickly and Robbie, once again, zips over to me. I smile at them and pat them gently,

“Do you want to come with me or stay?”

They move back a little indicating they wanted to stay and I just smile saying, “Alright then, I’ll see you later sweetie.” I walk out of the room and back into the apothecary setting the jar on the counter, Mai hopping up next to it just as the door closes.

“I’ll see you in a bit Mai, go find Serenity and don’t start a fight with Pumpkin.” I giver her a scratch under her chin before going back to my room humming small tune along the way. When I walk into the room I seeing Jack tossing and turning and I frown before walking over to the mirrors, summoning sapphire blue satin blouse with slightly puffy sleeves towards the wrists. I quickly slide it on and button up and as I finish buttoning the third button from the blouse up, Jack lets out a scream that shakes the room, probably even the castle, and an explosion of green lightning bursting from his body.

“ŖUN̷ JA̡CK P͢L̸EASE!͞”

The fear and pleading from whatever voice forced it’s way into my head nearly knocks me off my feet when I was running over to Jack. I grab onto Jacks arm and nearly winces at the lightning branching from him, shaking him trying to wake him up not sure how and I nearly pass out at the same voice nearly identical to his forces it’s way into my head again and I can hear the αφέντης των μαριονετών, roaring in the background.

“P҉LEASE̸-”

I shake Jack harder, begging him to wake up at this point, terrified at the thought of the demon hurting him, and after a few seconds the lightning disappears, and Jack wakes up, baby blue eyes wide and terrified as he looks into mine. I can hear his heart racing widely as he searches my eyes and after a few seconds, his own begin to tear up as he launches himself into my arms wrapping my in a tight and desperate hug as he begins to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you antis-gauge.tumblr.com/ on tumblr for helping give me motivation to write and translating
> 
> Song is Love Like You by Rebecca Sugar
> 
> “master of puppets” is αφέντης των μαριονετών
> 
> Club is Τριφύλλι
> 
> Bird of Paradise symbolizes joyfulness. It also symbolizes magnificence. It can also be used to indicate exciting and wonderful anticipation.


	9. Quick A/N

Hey everyone, I am letting you know I am going to be editing the chapters. It will mostly just be spelling mistakes and fixing formats in a few of them but there will also be things added or taken away or replaced in some.


	10. "Who did this to you." Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is based of of https://whumpster-dumpster.tumblr.com/post/180738459087/character-a-tilting-character-bs-chin-up-to-get-a

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:
> 
> Saluton, saluton, saluton. Ho! Kio estas tio?? = Hello, hello hello. Oh! What's this?
> 
> Ĉu ĉi tio estas la malgranda homo, kiu ŝtelis la koron de la malgranda reĝino. = Is this the little human that's stolen the little queen's heart?
> 
> Tiam faru ĝin. = Then do it.
> 
> Kaj tiel la eta reĝo iras hejmen. = And so the little king goes home.
> 
> For mi iras. = Off I go.
> 
> Spade is Σπαθί

Jack was stumbling through the forest, his vision slightly blurry with his cheek still ringing and his body hurting, whether it was from the emptiness or the fall down the stairs. He doesn’t know, probably both to be honest. He wanders aimlessly through the forest not focusing on anything, wanting nothing more than to be with Liru right now. He can feel himself getting dizzier the more he walks, until he comes across a clearing with a bunch of trees that had all fallen over outward from the center of them. But he doesn’t think about that. He falls to his knee’s coughing like mad and almost instantly he can see splotches of blood on the grass.

‘ _Oh. That’s not good._ ’

Once he stops coughing, there is a small stain of blood in the grass. He doesn’t even acknowledge it as he pulls himself up onto a fallen tree and sits on it. He hugs himself, leaning over letting blood drip from his mouth, trying not to breathe it in. He chokes back a sob, not wanting to make the pain worse as he thinks about what Mrs. Blanchfield did. He can’t stop the feeling of the hand hitting across his face, the force from it was enough to knock him down the stairs. Without even thinking, he ran out the door as fast he could ignoring the pain shooting through his entire body.

He feels Liru’s presence before he sees her and his heart begins to pound, ‘ _Nonononono please don’t let her see me like this._ ’

“Jack?”

‘ _Shit._ ’ He slowly looks up at her and he feels his heart flutter ever so slightly when he sees her face, which has a look of confusion written all over it which quickly changes to one of surprise then fury before falling emotionless. He quickly looks back down at the ground, the dead grass crunching beneath her bare feet as she stops right in front of him.

“Jack,” He flinches slightly, curling in on himself a bit “look at me.” Her tone leaves no room for argument. He takes a deep shaky breath, wincing in pain as he does, wipes the blood from his mouth and looks up at her. She immediately puts a knuckle under his chin tilting his head up more as she examines it and he can feel blood begin to drip down his chin again as she does. Her eyes flick down to the blood and she gently wipes it away before bringing it up to her face, saying nothing as she examines it.

After a second or two, he feels his heart skip a nervous beat as she looks him dead in the eyes. Her voice is quiet and tense, her anger barely restrained as clouds begin to circle overhead.

“W͟h̕o̢ did̢ th̡is̶ to ͞you̡?”

He swallows nervously, not sure if he should tell her. He eyes the blade of her scythe that’s strapped to her back, despite the very being of his soul screaming at him to tell her, but the thing in my head was screeching at him not to.

“Jąck.̛”

“Mrs. Blanchfield.” The words tumble out of before he can even process the tone in her voice, a promise of pain and hellfire.

“And who exactly is this… w̛oman?” His heart speeds up a bit as she spits out the word like it was poison. He swallows nervously wincing a bit, trying not to gag as the coppery blood runs down his throat.

“S-She’s the o-orphanage caret-taker.” He flinches slightly at a low growl that seems to shake the world around them. Before he could begin to look around she grabbed his hand, pulled him up and began pulling him away from the field. At her touch he can feel just how chaotic her mind is, the fury that’s causing it reminding much of the time Henrik became enraged.

“W-Where are we going?” He quietly curses himself for stuttering as she continues to pull him along, although he’s more following her than anything.

“Home, I’m not letting you go back to those monsters.” Her words almost immediately calm him down.

“Oh, okay.” The thought of being around her everyday, never having to go back to that hellhole, it brought a comfort he hasn’t felt since before Henrik left. Before Henrik’s promise rang through his head causing panic to grip his very being.

“WAIT!”

Liru stops in her tracks at his shout, his mind cold from whose ever voice that rang through it. She feels herself grow cold at the thought of him wanting to go back.

‘ _No. Please no, it’s not safe, please._ ’

“I-I have to go back.” His voice is small and quiet as he speaks, and her shoulders drop as her stomach falls. ‘ _No…_ ’

“Jack…” My voice cracks as I whisper, not wanting to turn to him.

“Please Liru, I need to go back.” His voice desperate as she forces herself to look at him. He was swaying in his spot slightly, his free arm wrapped tightly around his stomach, hand gripping his now blood stained shirt, bruises beginning to form already, especially the still welted hand print of the side of his face. A primal anger rises in her at the sight of it wanting nothing more than to tear apart the woman responsible for it.

“After what that monster did to you?” Her voice is shaking with barely contained rage as she looks him in the eyes, one of them bloodshot. He flinches at the sound of anger making it quickly melt away into sadness and ignored rejection.

“You’re covered in bruises and blood, Jack. You’re not safe there.” She can’t keep the begging from her voice, it cracks like a glass jar thrown against a rock.

“You look like you were thrown down the stairs!” She’s fighting back tears now, the desperation growing with every breath.

“I-I’m fine, I just fell when I was leaving.” He looks her dead in the eye, pleading look never disappearing.

“Please… I need to go back.” His eyes are filled with unshed tears and her resolve breaks. She grabs his hand gently pulling him to her as she steps closer to him. He stumbles a little as he does and he has a confused and almost hopeful look that she can’t look at. Looking at the ground, she uses her other hand to reach up and cup the back of his head, her entire body slouched in defeat and melancholy.

“Liru?” He asks with confusion and worry clear in his voice. She don’t reply whispering,

“Sopor.” Under her breath. And just like that, he falls limp against her as he sleeps. She quickly wraps her arms under his and as gently as she can, sliding down to her knees as she lays him against the grass. As she lays him down, the trees around them open their eyes, revealing glowing white sap as the faint smell of discarded flesh lingers in the air. They don’t say anything but she knows they’re watching them.

She runs a hand over Jack, muttering a diagnostic spell under her breath as she does. It takes every ounce of control she has not to lose her temper right then and there. She looks at his face and even asleep he looks like he’s in pain. She puts a hand on his cheek rubbing her mark gently before beginning to sing.

**_“Flower gleam and glow.”_ **

She can’t heal him too much. She doesn’t want him to get suspicious. She can’t lose him too.

**_“Let your power shine.”_ **

She feels relief wash over her as she watches as pieces of the cosmos flow through him, the collage of colors making him look like a young Divine as the forest floor beneath him begins to grow at a rapid pace, grass and flowers growing up and lightly wrapping around him.

**_“Make the clock reverse.”_ **

The collectors around them are creaking, speaking to each other curiosity radiating from them as they stare at the human and Divine, and she understands why. With Jack laid on the grass and with her hunched over him with a hand on his cheek healing him. It must be quite a sight to see her interacting with a person from a race she despises.

**_“Bring back what was mine.”_ **

She forces herself to not continue but thankfully he’s healed enough where he’s only kinda bruised and no longer bleeding internally. How he managed to get all the way out here without dying is beyond her. It’s at least a six hour walk but… he didn’t sense him until he was in the field… she quickly shakes any of those thoughts away.

‘ _I can deal with it later. Right now I need to take him back._ ’ Liru goes to pick him up before she freezes, realizing it’s not a good idea for her not to take him. If she went to that village right now she’d burn it to the ground. She looks back at Jack knowing she only has one choice for help right now. She takes a deep breath before shouting,

“Σπαθί!!!” Within seconds the shadow creature is next to her on all fours.

“Saluton, saluton, saluton. Ho! Kio estas tio?” The creature, roughly the size of a human man crawling on all fours with both arms and legs bent more like a horse’s than a humans, is staring down at both Jack and her.

“Ĉu ĉi tio estas la malgranda homo, kiu ŝtelis la koron de la malgranda reĝino?” It leans over to sniff him but she quickly smacks him on his side.

“Cut that out I need help.”

“Ho?” Now she definitely has its attention.

“Yes. I need help I know, weird right?” Sarcasm is dripping from her voice before she takes a deep breath.

“Look, I just need help getting him back to the village. And if I go there now, I’m going to l͟ęv̕el ̧it.” She winces a little at the way her voice changes, loathing it when it does that. It’s too much like a void demon’s.

“Tiam faru ĝin.” The malicious joy radiating from it nearly makes her cave to satisfy her own blood lust.

“I can’t. Not yet. Not until he finally gives that place up.” It gives off the same energy of someone rolling its eyes before it looks down at Jack.

“Can you take him back?” It’s head snaps to her, shock over taking it for a second before it throws its head back, letting out a blood curdling laugh, sounding more like a dying hell-hound than anything. When it finally stops she can hear what she assumes is it’s mouth, form into a toothy grin before stretching one arm out straight and it’s arm lets out a sick cracking sound as it’s ‘bones’ flipping around. She cringes at the sound and it scoops up Jack in it’s arm cradling him to it’s chest.

“Kaj tiel la eta reĝo iras hejmen.”

“It’s not his home. He’s made that very clear.” Her voice is nothing more than a whisper as she pushes herself up, the grass curling around her fingers before she pulls them away, standing up.

“For mi iras.” And just like that they were gone. Once they were gone the Collectors began to talk amongst themselves again. She hadn’t even realized they stopped. She looks around one last time before closing her eyes and focusing on her… home?

‘ _Is it home without him?_ ’

When Liru opens her eyes again, she’s thankfully in her room but completely drained of any energy she might have had left after today. She flops onto her bed, too exhausted to keep everything hidden. Her wings sprawl out around her on the round bed, her tail joining them as it curls around her making a small rattling sound as it moves. She’s laying face down as her horns come out weighing down her head a little, and finally her scales come out and her eyes change the gold and red scales uncomfortable under the clothes she’s too tired to remove.

She’s so close to dozing off when the door is lightly pushed open. Moving her head so she can look to see what entered her room, she’s almost immediately greeted by Izzy hopping onto the bed, a squeaky meow leaving her as she tries to move past Liru’s wings without stepping on them. She drags them out of the way in which the puffball goes over to her throat and paws at the part of her cloak around her neck until it comes undone and Izzy slides underneath it on her back, knocking the scythe to the floor.

Liru laughs lightly, closing her eyes again and yawning, muttering under her breath,

“Please be okay Jack.” Not noticing Riptide’s head poking through the door as Izzy purrs her to sleep.

_Yes Riptide ate her hand. Also no judging for the song I had no better idea's._


	11. Chapter Eight: Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment if you liked it!

**Jack’s P.O.V.**

I cry for god knows how long, clinging to Liru like a lifeline with arms wrapped around me, her arms wrapped around me one hand stroking my hair. Every-time I feel like I’m running out of tears, flashes of Anti fill my mind proving me wrong. The entire time I’m crying she doesn’t stop whispering words of comfort in my ear, her mind brushing against my own the same way her hand brushes through my hair. Her hold around me making me feel safe for the first time in eleven years. She whispering and I can’t quite make out what she is saying until she whispers,

“Shhh my love, everything will be okay. Ακόμα κι αν με σκοτώσει, I promise.”

Although I don’t understand what she said, a primal fear fills me as I grab at her tighter mumbling, “No no no no no, please no.” my voice breaking on every word. My breathing becomes quicker and more audible as it becomes harder for me to breathe. I feel her pull me close quickly, putting my head against her chest where I can hear her heart beating and feel her breathing.

“Breathe Πυγολαμπίς, breathe with me.” She holds my head to her chest as she breathes deeply, resulting in me beginning to copy her while she whispers words of reassurance. After a minute of this she stops the deep breathing and we just sit there for a minute as she strokes my hair.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Her voice is as soft as her mind when she talks. I swallow harshly each one of their silhouettes flashing through my head causing me to tear up again. I shake my head a bit as she pulls me up letting me bury my face in her neck, taking in the smell of Roses, Fresh River Water and something I can’t quite place. The amalgamation of the familiar scent’s combined with her cool warmth comforts me as it always has.

“Hey Jack?” Her voice pulling me out of my thoughts and wrapping around me like a soft and heavy blanket, her soul-mark fluttering softly in response.

“Hm?”

“Did you know that Rose Pixies only accept yellow and gold offerings while Dandelion Pixies only accept objects with the colors of their favorite Rose Pixie.” Her voice is light and slightly amused as she spoke and I couldn’t help but smile a bit at the thought of the little Pixies wearing the colors to represent those that they love.

“The Dandelion Pixies will usually try to make replicas of their favorite Rose Pixie’s flower as gifts.” I feel myself smile more at the thought.

“And Rose Pixie’s enjoy making trinkets out of the offerings they’re given for their Dandelion Pixies.”

“Cute.” I find myself whispering the images playing out in my head, finding it adorable.

“It is.” I can hear the start of a smile in her voice when she talks. “And if you give them exactly what they're looking for, they’ll let you take their flower and go stay with their Rose Pixie or Dandelion Pixie until it grows back.”

She’s definitely smiling now, with how calm the chaos is right now, there’s no way she isn’t. And you know what? It makes me smile more, the fact that she’s sharing it with me, the thought of learning more about her world exciting me as I take another deep-breathe.

Roses, Fresh River Water, And something I can’t quite place.

We stay like this for a few minutes before she speaks again. “Are you feeling any better Πυγολαμπίς?”

I blush a little bit feeling a smile spreading across my face at the nickname before nodding.

“Good.” She toys with my hair a little longer before asking, “Are you hungry?”

My stomach growling answers her. I blush burying my face into her neck as she bursts into laughter, her whole body shaking with it and I take a moment to soak up the feeling before she begins to move.

“Come on lets get some food.” I let out a small whine, not wanting to get up yet, as she sits up and I can feel myself turn red at that. She just giggles as I sit up on my legs as she hops over the end of the bed.

“Don’t worry love,” My face turns even redder if possible, “we can relax later.” She holds her hand out and I grab it as she pulls me off the bed and to my feet.

“Come on, foods in the kitchen.” She pulls me to her side and begins to let go of my hand as we walk out but I instinctively gripped her hand and I felt her hold mine in return. She leads me through a series of hallways on the way to the kitchen, they were huge and open with one side with many closed doors along the way, making me believe that they were either normal sized or bigger on the inside, and at this point it’s probably the second one. The other side was open windows that had different types of plants that crawled up around them, beginning to go over the ceiling covering the paintings below it.

The vines ‘Stems?’ and ‘Branches?’ had a multitude of colorful flowers mainly small soft pink ones and tufts of multi-colored tufts of pinks and dark pinks, white’s and purples and reds. Although those two types are the most prominent there are about three other types I can see, one was small flowers in tufts of purple and white, clusters of white and pink star like flowers, and finally large pink and red flowers with more petals on them then I could count those were more prominent than the last two but less so than the first two.

“Oh…” I quickly snap out of my musings at Liru whispering in an almost in awe voice. I quickly look at her, realizing that we had stopped moving with my hand gripping hers tightly and I quickly let go, going to apologize but freezing when I see the utter look of awe and… ‘Hope?’ fill her eyes. I watch as a wide joyful grin spreads across her face and I can feel my heart skip a beat as she seems to glow as a strong breeze flows through the windows knocking petals loose as they begin to flutter to the ground around us.

She catches some of the purple and white petals in the hand that isn’t still gripping mine- wait. I flick my eyes down to see that she hadn’t let go, ‘Oh.’ I quickly look back towards the flowers she was holding my face heating up, even more so when she pulls me right in front of her looking down at the flower and I quickly copy her my face probably redder than a Rose.

“These are Alyssum flowers,” I watch in awe as they begin to float, “they are meant to enchant us with the meaning of,” I watch as they float up until they are over my head. “Grace,” I can feel my hair move ever so slightly, “playfulness,” I look back at her while she watches the flowers her hand moving in the same way the flowers are. “and,” she looks me in the eyes, “wonder.”

Her eyes are shining with joy as she looks at me and I can’t help but feel just as joyful. She smiles widely as she begins to pull me along, jumping slightly to catch some more of the flowers before showing them to me.

“These are Bouvardia flowers.” She makes these one’s float as well.

“They represent the harnessing the power of your dreams with joy,” They float up to my hair again but one of them bumps against my nose making me wiggle it a little, making her laugh a little. “and enthusiasm.” I can feel them ever so slightly land in my hair and the sensation makes me giggle a little. 

She smiles widely making me blush before she begins to pull me again looking up at the vines and branches hanging from the ceiling all the way down the hall before quickly hopping onto a plush bench, and jumping up, almost pulling me up with her, grabbing a large red flower that I remember Liru giving me one time, a Chrysanthemum I think she called it. She snaps it’s stem as she falls back down to the ground, landing on her feet right in front of me. She holds it up smiling a bit shyly as she does.

“This is a-”

“Chrysanthemum.” I finish for her, looking down at the red flower fondly, remembering the one she gave me a few months ago. She’s definitely smiling shyly now, and I think I see pink dusting her cheeks as she raises the hand still holding mine and bringing the flower to my wrist and I watch in amazement as the stem wraps around it.

“They have many meanings, in general they’re symbols of magic, wonder,” She looks up at me from the flower before quickly looking down at it, her cheeks a darker pink now.

“and majesty of a shooting star across the midnight sky.” My mind immediately flashes to her eyes, remembering watching the Fireflies dancing in her eyes. “When given to someone it symbolizes fidelity, optimism, joy and long life.”

“This specific color though,” She takes a quiet but deep breath, and I can’t help but feel confused a little at her nervousness just as the stem finishes wrapping around my wrist.

“This specific color means Love.” Oh. Well then why was she so nerv- Oh. _Oh!_ Oh my God. She- but how? How can she love someone like me? How can she love me back? Before I can respond she’s pulling me down the hallway again. Like she literally didn’t just say she loved me as well. She stops suddenly under a particular bunch of pink flowers on branches with the petals falling onto and around us as she smiles softly up at it.

“Cherry Blossoms.” She says softly and she reaches her free hand up and the petals begin to swirl around her hand and wrist.

“These ones have a simple but beautiful meaning, just like them.” I can hear a faint ‘ _almost as beautiful as you_ ’ echo from her mind and I can feel my face explode with heat.

“They symbolize an abundance of new beginnings,” She brings her hand down, the petals forming into flowers while swirling around her hand and wrist.

“and romance.” The flowers set against my clothes as I look down at it and smile a little at the sight, they don’t really have a pattern but that's okay, it looks amazing against my ratty clothes. She begins pulling my along again seemingly searching for another patch of flowers before finally stopping under a patch of flowers, varying in shades of pink, white and red. 

She reaches her hand up again and I can see a red bunch begin to move. I notice her fingers twitching ever so slightly, almost like she has a physical grasp on it before I notice her using her thumb nail to press against her pointer finger. I tilt my head slightly just as her nail digs sharply into her finger and the sound of a stem being cut overhead causes me to look up just as a single bunch falls. She quickly grabs it by the stem and flips it so it’s up right.

“Sweet William Flower.” She looks up from it to me and I know my face is still quite red, thankfully she doesn’t say anything. Instead she reaches up with the flower and tucks it behind my ear, the soft petals brushing up against the side of my face.

“They symbolize getting lost in a whole new world…” My heart jumps to my throat, the meaning feeling extremely familiar. She pulls her hand back against my face, resting against my cheek. I instinctively reach up, putting and hand over hers as I watch her eyes shine with joy and something else… 

“A world of Wonder and Enchantment.” I gently grab her hand and moves it to my mouth and gently kissing her palm making her giggle a little. God I love that sound, I wanna hear it every day. I take a deep breath again as she grabs my hand moving it to her shoulder. I let her, enjoying her scent, Roses, Fresh River Water, And something I can’t quite place. It’s on the tip of my tongue, I know what it is, I just know it. She puts her hand on my waist snapping out of my thoughts immediately and I can feel my heartbeat increase significantly.

She pulls me close, putting out our intertwined hands next to us before pulling me into some sort of dance. I think it’s called a waltz, if my memory serves me right.

“Come closer we call,” Her voice keeps me from diving more into thought, her voice soft and enchanting as she sings.

“Come closer and sit for a spell,” I try my best to keep up with her dancing as we move down the hall but I keep stumbling over my feet and I'm pretty sure I’ve stepped on her feet at least twice now.

“For I have many things to show you,” I giggle a bit as she spins us, still a little surprised at her strength but loving it all the same. It makes me feel safe actually, it makes me feel at home- Oh. That's what that smell is.

“The things of Childlike awe and Wonder, My Love.” She finishes with one last spin, letting me go, but our hands are still holding onto each-other. Home, she smells like home. She’s home. I smile widely realizing this, my eyes filling with unshed tears at the realization that I’m finally home.

“Liru?” 

“Yes Jack?”

“I’m home.” I watch as a look of pure and utter elation, relief and love(?) spread across her face, eyes beginning to shine with unshed happy tears, and I know they are happy tears from the way her mind sounds, the music that always seems to linger in the back of her mind, amidst all the chaos, explodes into jovial sounds and tunes. And if that wasn’t enough, her next words and the tone of her voice are enough.

“Welcome home Jack.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations, Thank you @antis-gauge  
> "Even if it kills me" = “Ακόμα κι αν με σκοτώσει”


End file.
